Victor Sullivan
Victor "Sully" Sullivan is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker, and businessman, as well as a friend and one-time mentor of fellow treasure hunter Nathan Drake. Throughout the Uncharted series, Sully appears as a major character and ally to Nathan Drake and his friends, often joining him in his various adventures. In all of his appearances, Sullivan is voiced and motion captured by Richard McGonagle. Biography Victor Sullivan was born somewhere in 1950, however very little is known regarding his early life other than he noted that he was raised by a lousy father and thus experienced a lousy childhood, and as a result he was never interested in starting his own family. As a young adult, Victor served in the United States Navy for several years (where he recieved combat-training aswell as insightful knowledge regarding how to navigate the ocean.) In his later years, Victor operated as a free-lance thief accepting contracts from several clients for him to steal and obtain valuable items for a price (however he never asked for what purpose.) At some point during this period he eventually came under the patronage of Katherine Marlowe, whom the two developed a romantic relationship. In 1990/1991, while assigned to steal Sir Francis Drake's ring and astrolabe in Colombia, he encountered teenaged runaway and street urchin Nathan Drake, who had designs on them as well. After saving the boy from Marlowe's thugs, he offered to look after him and teach him, beginning a decades-long friendship between them. Throughout the following years, Nate and Sullivan often got into dangerous situations, even jail time. Despite these hitches, Sullivan raised and protected Nate like his own son, and stood by him even when his actions got them into trouble. Nate grew to love Sullivan as his father, and became very protective of him as time went on. He later showed great concern for Nathan's well-being when the latter began displaying a dangerous amount of "recklessness" during his search for Iram of the Pillars. Uncharted: Golden Abyss '' In ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss, ''Sully was asked by Nate to help him rescue Marisa Chase who was held captive by General Roberto Guerro in the jungles of Panama. Sully agreed to help Nate and the two of them paddled down a river in a canoe to reach the lost city of gold called Quivira, which was where Guerro was heading with Chase. After fighting some of Guerro's men down the river, Nate and Sully went on foot through the jungles and encountered more of Guerro's soldiers and even Jason Dante's hired mercenaries. Nate and Sully soon reached a crevice that Nate successfully jumped across but Sully didn't. He fell and injured his leg, resulting in Nate to continue on his own to Quivira while Sully stayed behind to hijack one of Dante's helicopters as an escape vehicle. Later, Sully arrived in Quivira to rescue Nate and Chase as the cavern collapsed. Nate, Chase, and Sully took the helicopter Sully stole to fly back home. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sullivan is Nathan's partner for the early part of the game, and is trusted by Nate with the secret of Sir Francis Drake's journal containing the whereabouts of El Dorado. The two travel to the treasures location on Sully's yacht alone, leaving behind Elena Fisher since she, as a reporter, threatened to let others know of what they were after. Nate and Sully find the temple of El Dorado picked clean; Sully complains, stating that he "was really counting on this one" and was "up to his eyeballs in debt." They follow the trail to a German U-Boat, where Sully stays behind because he was spooked by the decrepit submarine. When Drake returns, he discovers that Sully has let Gabriel Roman know about their expedition in order to reassure him the debt would be paid. Roman takes the map from Drake and shoots Sully in the chest. Sully is discovered to be alive when Elena captures footage of him entering a helicopter with Roman and Navarro. Suspicious that he may have been working for them all along, Elena and Nate chase after him to the monastery. When Nate and Elena find Sully in the library, he explains that he has been preoccupying the Mercenaries this whole time trying to keep them from finding the treasure vault. He earned their trust in order to stay alive long enough to be rescued, while continuing the search for the treasure on his own. When asked how he survived the gunshot, he reveals that Francis Drake's journal (which Nate gave him to hang on to) blocked the bullet. Sully stays with Elena while Nate searched for the Treasure Vault; he later diverts the Mercenaries away from the vault and meets Drake there, only to be separated again shortly after by a booby trap. Sully attempts to contact Drake over the radio but his messages are frequently broken up; by the time Drake reestablishes contact, he is under enemy gunfire and needs Drake's help. After dispatching the enemies in the courtyard, Nate urges him that they find El Dorado before its curse can be unleashed. Sully is skeptical at first, until he and Drake see Roman transformed by the idol. In further shock by the sudden appearance of the mutants, Sully helps Drake reach the treasure before it is airlifted out of the cave. He stays behind in the cave fighting the mutants, and doesn't reappear until the very end, dirty and beat up by his encounter. While Nate and Elena were disappointed that they were going to leave the island empty-handed, Sully reveals that his yacht was containing a large quantity of treasure stolen from Eddy's dead pirate gang. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sullivan plays a much smaller role in Among Thieves compared with his role in Drake's Fortune. In Among Thieves, after Nathan Drake is put in jail in Turkey, Sullivan arrives and bails him out using both his and Drake's money (assumed to be the treasure they stole from the pirates in the first Uncharted). Chloe Frazer had helped him find Drake, who comes with Sullivan to Drake's cell. Sullivan tells Drake that Harry Flynn has found Marco Polo's ships in Borneo, but that he has not yet found the Cintamani Stone. Sully then tells him that Flynn's client is Zoran Lazarevic and that the two have been working together all along. They soon make a plan where Chloe will distract Lazaravic's camp with explosives so that Drake and Sullivan will sneak into the camp and look at Lazarevic's files to see if they can find where the stone is. In Borneo, Drake and Sullivan arm explosive charges around Lazarevic's camp. When they are all armed, they detonate the explosives, resulting in Lazarevic leaving the camp to find out what happened. Sullivan and Drake then sneak in the camp, with Drake going into Lazarevic's tent while Sullivan watches for soldiers. From the files, Drake learns that the stone is not in Borneo, and that Marco Polo never had the stone. What Lazarevic is looking for is Shambhala, and is trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail back to Shambhala because the stone is still there. They decide to head to a nearby mountain to see if the bodies of Marco Polo's crew are there. After a gunfight with Lazarevic's men, Drake and Sully head to the mountain and meet up with Chloe. At the mountain, they find a tomb with hundreds of dead bodies, the resting place of Marco Polo's crew. Inside, they find a Phurba and a map that says that a temple in Nepal has a secret path to Shambhala, which would only be revealed to the person with the 'golden passport' (the Phurba). They then leave the tomb, though Chloe betrays them to Flynn and Lazarevic's men. Flynn learns about the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe to take Drake and Sullivan to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots and kills two soldiers who were escorting Drake and Sullivan. Drake and Sullivan try to escape from Flynn and Lazarevic's men as they chase them. They finally escape them by jumping off a cliff into a river. After escaping, Sullivan states to Drake that the stakes this time are too high for a man his age, so he's going to go somewhere warm while Drake meets with Chloe in Nepal, although where he briefly vacations is unknown. .]] Sullivan doesn't appear again until the last chapter in Tibet, where he helps carry an injured Elena Fisher outside to Drake. Sullivan expresses his disappointment over Drake not obtaining the Cintamani Stone and then leaves him and Elena alone as he chases after Chloe. Multiplayer Victor Sullivan also appears in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer mode, as a number of different skins: *Victor Sullivan *Winter Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. *UDF Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. *Borneo Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. The costume he wears when he first meets with Drake in the jail is available from the start. Borneo Sully, UDF (Uncharted Drake's Fortune) Sully, and Winter Sully are available in the Sidekick Skin Pack. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Sullivan returns in Uncharted 3, and has a very major role in the game, as usual. Indeed, a principal part of the game's plotline is the close relationship that the two men share. He is first seen with Nate walking to a local bar, where the two make an exchange with Talbot and Cutter. The deal goes well until Nate catches Talbot trying to trade Nate and Sully counterfeit bills in exchange for Nate's ring. The two get into a brawl with Cutter and several other men. After the fight they try to escape the bar by going through the back door, only to encounter Cutter and more men. The two get beaten down hard and are encountered by Katherine Marlowe. She steals the ring, and then Cutter shoots both Victor and Nate. At that point, there is a flashback to 20 years earlier, expanding on how their long friendship began. Sully is seen at the Francis Drake museum, trying to get the shape of a lock for the case with the Cipher disk and Drake's ring, with some molding substance, ultimately obtaining the shape of the key he needs.Nathan watched him secure a key to the case in the museum, which he put in his wallet. Sullivan was aware that Nate was following, but assumed that he was merely a street urchin who thought he was an easy mark. Nate stole his wallet, and thought he had gotten away clean, but Sullivan quickly caught up with him and demanded it back. In their brief encounter, Sullivan treated the boy with a fatherly concern, asking him where his parents were, which solicited a cold response from Drake. Ultimately, Victor regained his wallet, unaware that Nate had neatly pilfered the key from it. Key in hand, Nate made his way back to the museum to try to steal the ring before Sullivan. However, he was soon cornered by Marlowe, Sullivan, and her guards. Drake surrendered the astrolabe to Marlowe, but insisted that he didn't know anything about a ring. Marlowe began to beat Drake, which shocked Sullivan. He attempted to restrain her, and Drake fled. Upon realizing that Marlowe's men were prepared to kill the boy if necessary, Sullivan intervened on his behalf several times during the furious chase that followed, and eventually gunned down an agent who had cornered Drake. Sullivan brought Drake to a tavern and bought him a meal. The two discussed Sir Francis Drake and his astrolabe. Drake believed Sir Francis was charged with a secret mission from Queen Elizabeth, and the astrolabe hid whatever he found. Without the ring, the astrolabe could not be opened, so the situation reached a stalemate. Nate, made extremely distrustful from his life on the streets, had refused to give Sullivan his name, not certain of what Sullivan wanted from him. Sullivan explained that Nate's free running abilities and interest in history showed genuine talent, but he lacked experience. He offered to take the boy under his wing in order to get him off the streets. Nate agreed, and finally introduced himself as Nathan Drake. Upon returning back to current time, is shown that Nate and Sully were wearing bulletproof vests and Cutter to have been in league with them the whole time. The three escape the alley and meet up with Chloe, who was searching for a car that belonged to Marlow. When they reached the garage, the car was missing, only to find clues leading into an underground tunnel. Several scenes later, Cutter, Nate, and Sully eavesdrop on Talbot and Marlowe trying to solve the cypher with the forged ring, and discover it was fake. After the two leave, Nate discovered the golden hind, uncovering a map inside and the three then escape with Chloe in their van. The four meet back at a hideout and make a plan, spliting up Sully and Nate to France, while Cutter and Chloe head to Syria. In France, Nate and Sully find a castle, and underground the two unlock a tomb. Inside they find an amulet, leading to the Atlantis of the Sands. While the two try to escape, they encounter Talbot, who then takes the amulet and then escapes, while Sully and Nate are trapped by a swarm of spiders, but eventually make it out. As they try to leave the mansion, Talbot's men attempt to burn the whole mansion down, but the two manage to escape. Sully then starts asking Nate if the whole hunt for treasure was worth all the trouble they had been going through, saying that it was just Drake's pride they were doing this for, but they both agree to continue. Nate suddenly realizes that since they were followed, Cutter and Chloe may have been too. They make it to Syria, only to find Talbot's men already there. They eventually run into Chloe and Cutter, warning them about Talbot's men, and so the four search on for the other amulet. Nate and Cutter get separated from Chloe and Sully while running away during a gunfight but are eventually reunited. While Chloe, Nate, and Sully try to unlock a secert stone passage, Talbot drugs Cutter by shooting him with a dart, telling him to not trust Drake. As soon as they get into the tomb, Cutter, being claustrophobic and drugged, freaks out and then gets into a fist-fight with Nate and attempting to choke Nate to death. Sully and Chloe try to pull Cutter off, but Cutter is too strong. Sully then resorted to shoot Cutter in the head to make him stop, but Chloe then convinced Cutter that he was killing Nate, causing him to revert to normal. The four encounter less aggressive spiders, uncover the last tomb, and attempt to make it out of the place but are stopped by Talbot and Marlowe. They are shot at by several guards but make it out alive, yet Cutter breaks his leg from a far jump on a burning tower. The four leave the area, using a tour bus and then Chloe starts to question Nate on whenther or not it is really worth all the trouble and what he was trying to prove. With Cutter and his broken leg, Chloe decides to take him home, while Nate and Sully continue on with the hunt without them. They start making their way to Yemen where they will find the next clue to Iram of the Pillars. Sully and Nate then meet up with Elena Fisher, where they search the old part of the city, through a tower where they head underground with sawed off shotguns. The three were about to use the constellations to find Iram of the Pillars, when they are attacked by another swarm of spiders, who seem to tolerate the light more than the ones in France and Syria. They make it out alive, and as soon as they leave the tower, Nate is drugged by a dart, the same way Cutter was by Talbot. Sully tries to comfort Nate but Nate resorts to an aggressive form and runs away, where he hears in his head, Talbot telling him not to trust Sully. After knocking Nate out, Ramese tells Nate that he has Sully hostage in his crew ship. When Nate reaches the lower quarters of the ship, he finds a decoy of Sully, ultimately falling for Rameses' trap. Sully is next seen being held in a convoy lead by Marlowe's men. He kicks the lead driver out of the car he is driving, when he attempts to shoot Nate. Eventually, he is saved by Salim and joins Nate and the group in trying to find the Atlantis of the Sands. When they ride into the desert, a sand storm hits them, and then Sully and Nate are separated from Salim and his men. They attempt to find the city on their own, and then find a temple, which leads into the Iram of the Pillars. Nate and Sully find a foundation of water that supplies the whole temple with water. Nate drinks some of it, and Sully uses some to wash his face. Several seconds later, Sully is shot in the back by Talbot and Marlowe, and then dies with Nate slowly letting his body down, grieving for him. Nate then angered runs after the two, trying to kill them. As Nate progresses through the temple, he hears Sully's voice and hallucinates, seeing Sully several times. He makes it to a room where he sees Sully, holding him at gunpoint, asking him if he is real. Sully takes his gun, and flicks him in the face, telling him never point a gun at him again. Sully explained that when Nate drank the water, it made him hallucinate and go crazy causing him to think that Sully died. They conclude that Talbot and Marlowe want the water of the city, to control their enemies with fear. Sully picks up a grenade launcher along their way from a supply drop that find that belong to Marlowe's men. The two encounter Talbot and Marlowe, and watch them lift up the ram. The two split up trying to flank them, but Talbot sees Nate and attempts to shoot him except Sully pushes his hand making him miss. Talbot then knocks Sully out and pushes him into the water. Nate dives in to try to save Sully, and then takes his flare gun and shoots the chain with which the ram was being lifted. Nate fires two times into the structure behind Marlowe, making the whole temple crumble. As Nate and Sully get out of the water, they attempt to make it out of the city, and then run into Talbot and Marlowe again. As soon as they are about to shoot Nate and Sully, the room starts to crumble and the floor collapses, along with Nate, Marlowe, and Talbot. Talbot and Nate manage to get to higher ground, but Marlowe gets caught in quicksand, and begins sinking. She begs for Nate's help, while Sully discourages him. Nate ultimately makes the decision to save her, but it proves too late, causing her to sink along with Francis Drake's ring. .]] Talbot is left furious, and chases Nate and Sully. When they get to higher ground, Talbot sneaks up on them and tackles Nate. The two fall off a cliff and onto short platform where they get into a knife fight. Talbot eventually gains the advantage and tries to stab Nate to death, but Sully assists Nate by shooting Talbot in the arm. As soon as Sully is about to finish him off, the platform starts shaking. Sully loses his grip on the gun and it falls. Nate starts to fall as well. Nate catches a ledge before he falls any further, and catches the gun. Sully is left on the platform fighting Talbot. As Nate climbs closer to them, Talbot has beaten Sully down, and is about to finish him off with a boulder, but before he can, Talbot is shot several times by Nate. Talbot dies and his body falls off the platform. Sully and Nate run into Salim with two other horses and leave the crumbling city just before it sinks back into the sands. Sully reveals he mananged to get a few coins from the city while he was there and tells Nate it was "enough". .]] Arriving back at the airport, Sully talks to Nate about his difficult childhood, and that he never wanted a son of his own, nor did he believe himself able to raise one. And then, Nate came "barreling into his life". He states that he's made a lot of mistakes, and is far from perfect, then leaves the rest unsaid. Sully gives Nate his wedding ring and Nate asks him how long he'd had it. Sully simply says, "Too long." Following a reunion between Nate and Elena, Sully leads the three of them to his "new" plane -- a cheaper version of the one Nate and Elena had crashed four years earlier. The trio discuss the plane's parachute quantity (a joke from the first game between Elena and Nate) while boarding the plane for home. Multiplayer Victor Sullivan appears in Uncharted 3's multiplayer as a number of different skins: *Victor Sullivan *Suited Sully *Young Sully *Doughnut Sully, available after the download of the Doughnut skin pack. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Sullivan returns in ''Uncharted 4 with a smaller role compared to Drake's Fortune ''and ''Uncharted 3. ''He is first mentioned in Chapter 4, where Elena suggests to Nathan that he seek Sully's help in the Malaysia job. In this chapter, we also learn that Nate and Sully hasn't seen or heard from each other since their last adventure in Yemen three years prior. When Sam, Nate's older brother who was presumed dead fifteen years ago, resurfaces and asks Nate's help, Nate asks Sully for help 'one last time'. The trio head to the Rossi Estate in Italy to steal a cross that could point to the location of Captain Henry Avery's lost treasure that amounts to $400 million. Nate asked Sully, who knows a lot of people in the auction that will take place in the estate, to get them invites in order to cleanly infiltrate the place. After Nate and Sam scale the ravine and enter a backroom of the estate, Sully greets them and embraces Nate. As Sam and Nathan attempt to steal the cross, Sully meets up with Rafe Adler and Nadine Ross, with the former knowing that Sully wouldn't be just sightseeing. Despite them running out of time, Sully asked Nate to wait before shutting off the power, only to let Rafe feel like he's won, only to have the cross snatched from right in front of him. As the adventure drew them to Scotland, Sully chose to stay behind and wait by his plane. Indeed, the trio had to leave quickly after finding another clue to the location of Avery's treasure, as Sam and Nate were discovered by Rafe, Nadine and Shoreline. After a close call, they link up with Sullivan in his plane and flew off. According to a coin Nate and Sam had picked and a holographic map of Madagascar pointing to King's Bay, they immediately head to their next destination and start to question Avery's intentions. Sully remained with the brothers as they travelled around King's Bay in hopes of finding another clue. He paid for the jeep the trio used during the search. They eventually arrive at a huge tower with a map that points to eleven other towers in the region. Using the coin they picked up from Scotland, they managed to narrow the location of Avery's treasure to two towers. Sam heads for one while Nate and Sully head for the other. Nate and Sully arrive at their tower, which was an abandoned clock tower in the middle of a market. They discreetly enter the tower and solve the tower's bell puzzles and realize they are at the right tower. After solving a second puzzle involving twelve other pirate captains who were dubbed by the puzzle as 'Founders', they realize what Avery's intentions for the puzzles were. Before they could get word to Sam, Rafe hacks their phones and the trio are ambushed in their respective towers by Shoreline mercenaries. After a shootout in the market, Nate and Sully bail in their jeep while being chased (and shot at) by a Shoreline armored personnel carrier throughout King's Bay. They arrive at Sam's tower but leave after seeing him being chased by a Shoreline convoy. Realizing they cannot drive any further to follow the convoy, Nate grapples onto one of the convoy's trucks and leaves Sully behind. Sully makes it back to their hotel and brothers Nate and Sam arrive shortly. Outside, Nate and Sam conclude that Avery was recruiting to establish Libertalia. As Sam explains to a confused Sully, Nate narrows down the possible location to an island north of King's Bay. At the moment they enter their hotel room, Elena confronts Nate and realizes he's been lying to her for the past weeks about his whereabouts and storms out of the room. Sully tries to convince Nate to run after her and leave the task of finding Libertalia to him and Sam but Nate drives him away. Sully also walks out and watches over Elena. Weapons * Para-9 * Sawed Off Shotgun * GP32-BND Appearance Sully appears as a tall man, immobile grey hair, slicked back, and a moustache which is constantly mocked by Nate. He has a deep voice, with a very distinctive accent, and his eyes appear grey when seen up close. While it is clear he is aging, he only really starts to show the visual signs of it in U3, where the fact he's hitting sixty is very true. He usually wears cargo pants, and Havana shirts, but in U3 he switches to button shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. An attractive figure in his youth (as seen in U3) he had waned as a figure, losing his muscle (very present when Drake was in his teens) and becoming a more wiry build, but despite this, Drake still claims Sully to be 'strong as a ox', though this might just have been Nate trying to spur Sully on, or perhaps Nate being in denial. He used to have dark brown hair, and his moustache was given an entirely new revamp, as explained by the developers, to give it a more realistic feel. Personality For the most part Sully is a kind man, caring deeply for Nate, who he raised as a son. The pair constantly mock one another, albeit lightheartedly. Like Nate, is very quick to make jokes, sometimes even expanding on Nate's, even when the pair are in somewhat dire situations, such as when they had been captured by Flynn and Lazarevic's men in Borneo. He is always advises Nate to take more prudent action, instead of thinking with his pride. He is very protective of those that he likes, constantly risking his life for his friends. Despite this though, at least in his earlier years, he was very willing to betray those around him, if the consequences were not servere. Nate argued with Elena over him not being 'a back-stabber' but his actions showed otherwise at the start of U1. This steak seems to have largely diminished, at least around those he loves. Sully can be prone be seen to be bouts of mean-spiritedness, in his earlier scenes of the first game. as he is seems to only have had an interest in the treasure of El Dorado. It is he was merely acting this way out of frustration, due to his massive debts, as he is seen being much more friendly in the later sections of the game. Sully is a very sarcastic individual. After Nate says that he has to have faith he says, "That and a quarter will get you twenty-five cents." Sully's most prominent character trait is his womanising habits. He often speaks of prior conquests, to humorous effect throughout the games, leading Nate to call him "a dirty old man." Nate also informs Sully at one point that he makes everything sound "dirty" to which Sully seems to be completely oblivious. Relationships 'Nathan Drake: He is often seen as both the best friend and father figure of Nate. He cares about Nate, but his loyalty has been tested multiple times throughout the series, and not always in his favor. He and Nate share banter regularly, and having known each other for many years, they regularly exchange stories of the past, usually in context to what they are doing at the time. '''Elena Fisher: While at first regarding her as little more than one of Drake's flings, calling her 'the girl', he does flirt with her, showing off his 'womanizing' skills he claims to have. As the series progresses, he adopts a more caring side when he sees Elena is there to stay, helping her to walk when she's wounded (though it can be seen in the background Elena tries to push him off) and they still share banter, Sully teasing her. By the third game, he is her unofficial father-in-law, what with her marriage to his 'son', and he shows this is an attempted hug (though the laws of Yemen frown upon this) and he tries to keep Nate and Elena together, even keeping Nate's wedding ring, so it's fair to say he has become fond of her, even telling Drake to stop making his 'mistakes' and alluding her to greatness, inclining his head to her after he makes his speech at the airport. Chloe Frazer: Sully and Chloe appear to be good friends and are shown several times to work well together. In the second game, despite Sully's minimal screen time, he is shown to find her attractive and to appreciate her treasure-hunting skills. In the third game, Sully and Chloe interact much more and are shown to be very close, joking around with each other and even fist-bumping each other after Sully guessed what Nate was going to say at one point. Charlie Cutter: Sully and Cutter are shown to be friends and it is hinted that they have worked together in the past, but Sully begins to doubt his trust in Cutter when Cutter, under the influence of Talbot's drugs, tried to kill Nate. Sully was prepared to kill Cutter to save Nate, which created tension between the two. Despite this, Sully still cares about Cutter when he breaks his leg and is prepared to help him walk to escape Talbot's men. Charlie was a very clear example of Sully's love for Nate; willing to kill a friend for him without blinking an eye. Jadranka Hzujak: He is the godfather of her, being the daughter of his friend Luka. Appearances Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 1 - Ambushed *Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado *Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find ("Death") *Chapter 11 - Trapped (Revealed to be alive) *Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? *Chapter 14 - Going Underground *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 18 - The Bunker (Voice) *Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue *Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones *Chapter 22 - Showdown Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 3 - Borneo *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life (Ending Cutscene) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round *Chapter 2 - Greatness from Small Beginnings *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 6 - The Chateau *Chapter 7 - Stay in the Light *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Chapter 10 - Historical Research *Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below * Chapter 18 - The Rub' al Khali *Chapter 20 - Caravan *Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands *Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day Uncharted: Golden Abyss *Chapter 20: "Sticking Out Your Neck" *Chapter 21: "Without a Paddle" *Chapter 22: "Chew the Hide Off a Rhino" *Chapter 23: "Keep Your Head Down" *Chapter 24: "Ride of the Valkyries" *Chapter 25: "I Forgot to Mention" *Chapter 26: "Farther Than It Looks" *Chapter 34: "The Revolution Ends" (Ending Cutscene) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Chapter 6 - Once a Thief... * Chapter 7 - Lights Out (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 8 - The Grave of Henry Avery (Opening Cutscene) * Chapter 9 - Those Who Prove Worthy (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 10 - The Twelve Towers * Chapter 11 - Hidden in Plain Sight * Chapter 17 - For Better or Worse (Opening Cutscene) * Chapter 20 - No Escape * Chapter 21 - Brother's Keeper (Opening Cutscene) * Chapter 22 - A Thief's End (Ending Cutscene) Trivia * During the events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Sully reminds Nate that he has "25 years on him". At that time, Nate's age is 34 years old (see here), placing Sully's age at 60 years old during the events of Drake's Deception. * A funny thing about Sully is he never goes out empty-handed in any adventures with Drake with all kinds of treasure from gold, ancient coin or event a military helicopter (Golden Abyss). The most prominent trait about Drake that he always get empty-handed in every adventures. * Sully (with Elena) and after Nate, is the most present character in the Uncharted series media. He only isn't present in Drake's Trail, Toyota Car Advets and the 'Long Live Play' Playstation advert. This is due to him knowing Drake far before the events of Drake's Fortune, where Elena makes her appearance, and the ease with which his character can be used without interrupting the Main Plotline told in the games. * Sully's e-mail address, as seen in Uncharted: Drake's Trail, is vsullivan@sullivanantiquities.com * While he may often seem strapped for cash, Sully is a licensed pilot, owning a Grumann Goose and is an avid boater, owning a private yacht, of which survives the likes of Nathan Drake's adventures, contrary to his bush plane. * On PlayStation Home, there is an "Uncharted" area that has Sully's Bar in it. * In Uncharted 2, Sully is referred to as Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan by Harry Flynn. Later in the game (in Nepal), if you look in Drake's journal and flip through the pages, you'll come across one page which has four mug shots of Sullivan with different facial expressions. Comically, all four of the mugshots are actually the same exact photo, but with marker sketchings over the top of three of the photos to indicate the described emotional state. At the top of the page it will read 'Victor Goddamn Sullivan', with 'Goddamn' written in smaller letters below 'Victor Sullivan', indicating that Nate wrote it in as an afterthought. * His weapon of choice in both games is the .44 Smith & Wesson Model 629 Classic. He is seen using the weapon again in the gameplay for Uncharted 3. However, he loses his revolver in every game. In UC1, Gabriel Roman tells him to drop it down a water hole. In U2, it is taken from him by Harry Flynn and Lazarevic's men. In U3, he succumbs to Talbot's orders and drops it off of a tower. *Sully has graying temples in Golden Abyss while Sully's hair turns grayer in Uncharted 2, and has a full head of gray hair in Uncharted 3. * In Uncharted 2 multiplayer, in The Fort at the middle of the game you may notice a plane fly past referring to Sully's Grumman Goose. * Sully, along with Elena and Nate, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 clothes. This could be referenced to them being the 3 leads in Uncharted. * Sully, Nate, Lazarevic, Eddy, Cutter, Rameses, Salim, and Talbot are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Almost all Sully's outfits are Havana shirts in different colors (blue, red, brown, dark blue). Only his winter outfit is not a Havana shirt. In Uncharted 3, Sully has a suit and an opened Havana shirt with a tank top revealed. Sully's main outfit in Uncharted 3 is a tangerine color shirt. In Syria Sully wears the same style shirt but in emerald green. The Fourth Labyrinth identifies these shirts as guayaberas, "linen shirts most popular in Latin America and the Caribbean". * Sully has been shown to have been killed three times by getting shot during the adventures he joins Nathan on, the first in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (saved by Francis Drake's diary - the diary took the bullet) and twice during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, first outside the Pelican Inn (although it is only a blank shot with some liquid in it to impersonate bleeding and is revealed as a trick to fool Talbot and Marlowe), and at Ubar when he got shot by Talbot - This is later revealed to have been an hallucination that Nate had. * Sully appears as playable character in just about every chapter in the Co-op Adventure for Uncharted 3 but in barely any of the 'Adventure' equivalent in Uncharted 2. * Sully's weapon had always been the Wes-44. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception he still uses the weapon, but later switches to the Para 9 as after chapter 10 he can't bring it to the city and has to take a Para 9 of an enemy. * The Scare-O-Meter, found in Nate's Journal, has 3 levels of fright, the bottom being Sully's moustache. * Sully has his own holster where he usually carries a Wes-44. In multiplayer, Sully is given a custom black holster just like every other characters who don't necessarily have a holster. *Sully is playable in the side game Golden Abyss ''developed by Sony Bend. The player controls his aiming for a small section, much like that of the jetski section with Elena Fisher in ''Drake's Fortune developed by Naughty Dog. *Sully is one of the two people that calls Chase her first name, Marisa. *''The Fourth Labyrinth'' reveals that Sully has an ex named Margaret "Maggie" Xin, with whom things "ended messy". *Sully apparently has a little attraction for Chloe, this is seen in Uncharted 2, however in Uncharted 3, he shows no attraction for her. *He is very bugged by mosquitos, as seen in Golden Abyss. *Victor's "Goddamn" has become a trademark catchphrase for the character. *He is shown in Uncharted 3 to have an extremely good and detailed memory, as he was shown to be able to remember the entire star chart that led to the "Atlantis of the Sands". *The Drake family dog in "Epilogue" is named Victoria, as Nate promised Sully that if they he gets a dog he will name it Victor. *Victor (Alongside Sam) eventually gave up smoking after A Thief's End. ''By the time of the epilogue, he had not smoked for 12 months, and taunted Nathan for losing their bet through a letter. Gallery Uncharted: Eye of Indra VictorSullivanEyeOfIndra.png Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sully render.jpg|Sully's ''"Drake's Fortune" render Gold and Bones.png|Sully and Nate held captive by Roman Chapter 13 - Sanctuary?.png|Nate and Elena reunion with Sully Uncharted-characters.jpg|Sully planing to leave Elena Amazon jungle.jpg|Nate and Sully in the Amazon Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sully U2 render.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 2 Nate and Sully Uncharted 2.jpg Borneo camp.jpg|Sully and Nate in Lazarevic's Camp Victor God Danm Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan in Tibet Uncharted 2 multiplayer File:Sully_MP_skin.jpg|Victor Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his second outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:Sullivan_UDF.jpg|UDF Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his first outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:21707a63afce5cd42b2e8706631a387d9843f98b.jpg|Borneo Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Chapters 3-4 File:Winter-Sullivan.jpg|Winter Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Tibet. Victor Sullivan has played too much.JPG|Sully holding a FAL in the multiplayer mode. UDF Sully.png|Sully using a Dragon Sniper in the Village Sully on the Net.jpg|Picture of Sullivan on multiplayer mode on the stage: The Fort. sully aiming moss 12.jpg|Sully aiming a Moss-12 sully reloading moss 12.jpg|Sully reloading a Moss-12 Sully angry.jpg|Sully angry Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uc3 Sully.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 3 Sully and drake france.png|Nate's and Sully argue YS3.jpg|Victor as he appears at 40. YS10.jpg|Sully mirage Sully protecting Drake from one of Marlowes thugs.jpg|Sully protecting Drake from one of Marlowes thugs Uncharted-3-Drakes-Deception_2011_10-11-11_001.png|Sully talking to Elena with Drake on their left. Victor.PNG Nate with Sully.jpg Sully in his Suit.jpg Sully yelling at Nate to grab his hand.jpg Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Cool Sully.jpg|Cool Sully Young Sully in Multiplayer.jpg|Young Sully in Multiplayer Donut Pack Sully.png|Doughnut Sully Cool Sully Waving.jpg|Cool Sully Waving Cool Sully Shoots RPG-7.jpg|Cool Sully Shoots RPG-7 Sully in Multiplayer.jpg|Sully in U3 Multiplayer Rameses.PNG|Sully vs Rameses Rameses and Sully.PNG|Sully caught by Rameses Doughnut Sully.JPG|Doughnut Sully Face Uncharted: Golden Abyss aaaaa.jpg|Sully talking to Nate aaaaaaa.jpg|Sully and Nate rafting down a river Sully in UGA.jpg|Sully in UGA Sully Talking To Drake.jpg|Sully Heroes leaving Quivira.jpg Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Concept art Sully concept designs -2.jpg Sully concept designs.jpg Sully (Scotland) concept designs.jpg Sully (Scotland).jpg Sully (Madagascar) concept designs.jpg Sully (Madagascar).jpg Models Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-ingame6.jpg Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-beauty-1.jpg Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-ingame3.jpg Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-ingame1.jpg Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-ingame5.jpg Frank-tzeng-u4-sully-ingame4.jpg Category:Characters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Category:Characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Characters in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Characters in Uncharted: Eye of Indra Category:Characters of Uncharted: Drake's Trail Category:Characters in Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Characters in Uncharted comic Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters